Claires Birthday Blues
by PrimadonnaGurl13
Summary: It's Claire's 18th birthday. And although she wasnt expecting any big plans, she certainly hadn't planned this. Her friends go all out, but they didn't count on that out being literal.
1. Chapter 1

**I've recently edited these chapters, trying to make them look more respectable. Thank you for taking the time to read this. **

**I do not own any of these characters; that would be the work of the lovely Rachel Caine.**

**Chapter One**

The town was quiet. Too quiet. Claire wandered the streets of Morganville at a much faster speed than she normally would on a Friday evening. She'd finished school. It was finally the weekend, and although she didn't have any plans, something seemed to excite her about the oncoming two days. Her cell vibrated in her pocket, snapping her out of her thoughts.

Flipping open the phone, she sighed as she noticed who was ringing.

"Myrnin, it's my day off, remember?" A sharp breeze suddenly hitt her from behind and jolted her slightly, causing her to nearly drop the phone.

"Claire, dear, you know I don't voluntarily give you days off." He sounded cheery, but that could just be her imagination. Either way, she was determined to have a weekend to herself.

"Well, you did actually give me today off. I asked you on yesterday."

Claire walked past Common Grounds and briefly noticed that it was deserted. The not-that-big coffee shop was usually busy with at least a couple of students on their breaks or after school specials. But this time, there wasn't a soul in sight. She looked behind her quickly, checking for stalkers.

Nope, nobody there. Myrnin was still on the line, mumbling along to himself. She carried on walking to her house. Well, the Glass House anyway.

"Myrnin, I'm sorry, but I really need tonight off." She did everything but stamp her foot. The wind lessened. Scary, even for Morganville.

"Claire, would you just listen," The lightness of his voice vanished, and his serious tone appeared. "I'm not asking you to give up your evening. Honestly!." Claire heard a few over the top sighs on his end before he continued. "I just called to tell you that the new Ava is fixed. _He's _called Simon, now." Myrnin laughed giddily at the last bit. Claire winced and stopped by a streetlight outside of her house, looking around in the early evening light. She really hoped he hadn't done what he wanted to do all along which was to put a human brain in the machine. The original machine had a vampires brain in it, Ava. Ava ended up going mental and tried to kill Claire, due to jealousy. She didn't think fixing the machine with someone else's brain would make the system any less wrong or scary.

"I don't even _want_ to know what you've been up to. I will see you on Monday. Goodnight." Claire cancelled the call. Shivering, and not with cold, Claire began climbing the stairs to her new home. Well, she'd lived at the Glass House for well over a year but it still felt strange to call it home sometimes.

"Hey guys!" she called as she walked in the front door. Nobody answered.

She strolled into the kitchen and looked around warily. No signs of life. Strange, she thought. Usually there would be someone in at this time. Michael especially, given that it was barely dark yet. Dumping her backpack on her bed she decided to search the house, in case anyone was hiding, or just busy doing work. Or something. She daren't think what that something might be.

After not finding anything in either of her housemates rooms – besides some scattered dirty clothes in Shane's rooms, some new goth posters in Eve's room and a ghostly feeling in Michael's room – she decided to try the hidden room that used to be, or sometimes is, Amelie's hide out.

Claire pressed the button to open the door that led down the stairs. It was pretty dark in the room. She flicked the light switch by the now closing door. Light shone around the empty room with a chair and a sofa in the middle. Without letting so much as panic spread through her veins, she raced down the steps to press the release button on the arm of the chair, which opened the door again. She raced back out, breathing a sigh of relief when nothing chased after her. Taking her cell out of her pocket, she dialed Shane. It rang. Then all of a sudden somebody's phone rang in the house.

Shane's phone was lit up and vibrating on his bed, when she poked her head back in the room. Claire wondered for a moment, the worst. She cancelled the call. Maybe the others would turn up if she went to get dinner. When food was involved, her housemates always made an appearance.

The living room was still extremely quiet. Shivers made their way up and down her spine, making her steps shaky. Opening the door to the kitchen, she almost lost balance as a round of shouts asaulted her eardrums.

"Surprise!" Claire almost fainted with shock. Eve, Shane and Michael – along with her parents – were standing around the kitchen table holding a huge book shape birthday cake. It looked to be chocolate. Her hands flew to her mouth in amazement.

"You guys! Don't. Ever. Do. That. Again!" she said hardly, each word with precision. They all looked at her, confused. Eve came over and hugged Claire, hard.

"Happy birthday Claire-bear. We thought you'd appreciate this!" Dressed in all her goth-glory, Eve walked back over to Michael and wrapped her arms around his waist. Claire sighed. Noticing a stray person sitting on a chair between Michael and her parents, she rolled her eyes.

"Great. Hey Oliver. Come to ruin another day?"

He rose from his chair smoothly. He wasn't dressed in his usual hippie outfit this time. Claire was surprised to see him wearing a grey pinstriped suit.

"Actually, Amelie asked me to give you a message. She would like to see you in half an hour. Sharp." His eyebrows rose, pressing the meaning of 'sharp'. Meaning, she had no choice.

He quickly – vampire speed – left the house. Leaving a small breeze in his wake.

"Well that was weird." Shane commented as he walked to give Claire a warm hug. "Now this is my message to you." he smiled. "Don't let that bloodsucker ruin your birthday!"

The feel of his chest again hers was enough to keep her happy forever. Until he let go, then the real life hit her with force.

"C'mon Claire, open your presents, already." Eve grinned widely and dragged Claire to the living room where she pointed to a huge stack of brightly wrapped presents by the window, that Claire hadn't noticed before in her haste. Her parents followed soon after, acting shifty.

All Claire could do was stare. There was so much to open. And to think she'd barely managed a card for either of their birthdays. Guilt suddenly suffocated her.

Eve's face fell. "You don't like it? It's too much? Oh I knew this would happen. Oliver comes over and ruins everything, as usual." She immediately hugged Claire again, then went to sit next to her on the couch.

"No, no, it's fine." Claire tried to get her words to sound normal. "I love it, really. You guys, you're the best. It's just -" Shane moved Eve out of the way so he could sit next to Claire. "When I got back from school, there was no one here. No sound. I checked the whole house. I thought you'd all vanished. Then I come back downstairs, I go to the kitchen, and you scare the crap out of me."

They all look at her like she has a tattoo stamped on her forehead saying "silly" or something.

Claire leant her head against Shane's shoulders, smelling his manly scent made her feel calm.

"That is the whole point of a surprise," sniffed Eve, smirking slightly. "We didn't mean to frighten you, Claire-bear. We were hiding in the pantry." Eve laughed, and then the rest of them joined in, Leaving Claire to feel lost.

"So you were here." Her eyes changing from shock to annoyance, she smacked Shane around the head.

"There was no need for that!" Shane pouted. Eve's big puppy eyes looked across to Claire and handed her a small present.

"This is from me." she announced with pride. Claire began to unwrap it fast, giving in to the temptation.

"Oh, Eve," She bent over to hug her. "I love it!" In the small package was a vintage looking necklace with a sterling silver heart on the end. Eve's smile got wider with joy.

"I knew you'd love it" she said rather smugly. Shane grabbed the necklace from her hand and began to put it around Claire's neck. Once clipped on, he admired the view. Claire looked down and thought it hung just right. It looked beautiful.


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own any of these characters. Enjoy :)**

**Two**

The next present was from Shane. It was a medium sized package in plain grey wrapping paper. Claire hoped the wrapping didn't represent the present.

Tearing the paper off revealed a box which was patterned with purple and white stripes. A gift box. The excitement was building, not just in her, but as she looked around the room, in everyone else as well. Her Mom and Dad stood in the corner, gazing at their only daughter. A flicker of worry glazed her Mom's eyes, but a second later it was replaced with eagerness.

"C'mon Claire, open it!" Michael said, waking her up. She took off the lid to find a book.

"A book? Really?" She hoped her tone didn't sound ungrateful. Truthfully she loved books, but it was just the unexpectedness of it that surprised her. Especially coming from her oh-so-cool boyfriend.

She looked up at Shane. "Well... I had help." he purred, and then looked at Eve nervously.

Claire opened it. It wasn't _just_ a book. All their photos taken over the 18 months she'd been living at the Glass house, put together to make a scrap book. She turned the pages, looking down at the faces of Eve, Michael, Shane, her parents, all looked back up at her. She didn't know whether to laugh or cry.

She reached over and hugged shane. "Oh this is amazing. I love you." Letting go of Shane, she felt slightly embarrassed for the remark but then looked down at Eve and Michael. "Thank you to you, too. Both of you." She looked at her parents, "Mom! Dad! Get over here!" She curved a finger and pointed to the chairs opposite her. They went over and sat. Her dad was beaming.

Eve bounced on the floor. "Oh I love a happy ending. We all pitched in. Now, at least, when things get down, you can look at the pictures and remember it wasn't all doom and gloom." She smiled at Claire and then stood up to get more presents.

"These are from Michael." Eve looked at Michael as she sat back down and handed the presents to Claire. Claire thought she sounded subdued all of a sudden. But she guessed since they had just given her one present, and by the looks of it, Michael had bought several, maybe they were a bit... jealous?

Claire opened the third present. This one was bigger. Almost shoe box size.

"Reebok! Oh my gosh, I love it. Thank you, Michael!" She bent down to hug him, and let go quick enough for Eve not to get antsy. Michael had bought her a pair of white and silver striped sneakers. She'd seen a pair in one of the store windows in town but no way could she afford it. Thinking that made her remember something. "Hey wait, how could you possibly afford these?" Claire asked curiously. He looked embarrassed for a moment, but a wall of something crossed his face.

"Well, I had help." he said, imitating Shane's reaction from earlier. "I heard you saw a pair the other week," He eyed Eve who looked at Claire guiltily, "and well, what better present to give. Now you can run faster." he smiled with a fake evil that still made her bones rattle with nerves. He meant now she could run from any vampires on her tail. Even her parents looked nervous when he said it. Claire didn't blame them. They were as much in danger as she was. But Claire guessed, not quite as much, since she had the new protection from Amelie in the form of a shiny bracelet which gave her a safe life – for now.

"I think you should try them on first," Michael went on. "Eve told me your size, but you know Eve." Michael rolled his eyes and Claire watched as Eve copied her by smacking him over the back of the head. Although he didn't have quite the same pain experience as Shane, given his vampire senses, he still rubbed his head for effect.

"Okay, you guys, it's parent time." Claire's Dad's voice boomed. Her Mom stood up and walked over carrying a small sized box.

"It's not much. But it's something to show how much we love you and -" She wiped the corner of her eye, "to say that we respect your decisions."

Claire swallowed back a lump in her throat and ripped open the package to see it was ring style holder. Inside was a silver ring with a small diamond. So simple. Claire blinked back tears.

"Oh mom." She was too choked up to say anything else. Shane rubbed her shoulders to help soothe her. It helped a little.

"We know it's not much," Her dad repeated, "but we just didn't know what else we could get our only daughter who is all grown up. It's your grandmother's lucky ring. She wore it everywhere she went and it brought her so much joy and luck. We hope it can have the same effect with you. Hopefully it's not too late." He smiled warmly at her and Claire stood to hug him as he walked over.

"It's beautiful" She managed to mumble. Eve pulled out a hanky and handed it over.

"Okay so now _that's_ done," Shane clapped his hands with agitation. "Michael, you have more." Shane motioned to the last two presents by Michael's side. One was an envelope and the other was in the shape of a book. Another book. Claire thought she had a mini library already.

"Well, this isn't really from me." He glared at Shane and Eve, and handed her the envelope. "It's from Myrnin. Believe it or not." Claire took the envelope and opened it up carefully. Unsure of what might crawl out. Well, this was from Myrnin, she thought. It could be anything.

"A dollar?" Claire took the thin paper note out of the envelope for everyone to see. "I know he's ancient, but really? A dollar?" Michael snickered quietly but hid his face to compose himself. Claire glared. "Well, at least he tried." She put the note in her pocket for safe keeping. It was hardly going to buy her much. Maybe a one way ticket to hell.

"Have you even looked at the Dollar?" Michael commented, his mouth a thin line of amusement.

She sighed, "I will later. I guess he isn't well trained in the art of buying birthday presents. Either that or he's poor. Which I doubt." She sighed.

"Okay so who's the other present from? No wait, let me guess? Amelie?" Eve muttered sarcastically.

Michael picked up the book sized package and passed it to Claire. "Actually, this one is from Oliver. Again, believe it or not."

Claire's face went into shock.

"What if it's a bomb?" Eve whispered, looking around the room for cameras.

Shane laughed. "Oh yeah, sure. He's really going to plant a bomb in the shape of a book. Oliver, master of disguising explosives"

Claire sighed with impatience and opened the package. It was a book alright, and there were no numbers counting down, no beeps, so she assumed it was safe. Whatever it was.

"Well this is helpful." she said in resignation, turning the pages.

Eve tilted her head up to see on Claire's lap. "What is it?"

Claire turned the book over so everyone could see the pages. The pages in the book were blank. The book cover was ancient. She wondered if this was some kind of vampire joke.

"Hell! Maybe it is a bomb!" Shane announced, suddenly worried. Claire laughed a little.

"I doubt he would waste his time. It's either a mistake or a diary." She closed the book and dumped it on the floor by her feet.

"Well, that was fun" Claire stood up.

"Wait! I doubt Oliver is that stupid. Perhaps it's one of those, ink vanishing books or something. Maybe you're supposed to find a way of revealing the words." Michael actually sounded serious. Claire thought it over, but decided to find out tomorrow. For now, she would enjoy the time left – with cake – in peace. Or try to, at least.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. :) Enjoy.**

**Three**

Half an hour later, Claire remembered something important during the cake eating time. She remembered Amelie wanted to see her.

"Damn! I'm sorry, guys. I have to see Amelie." She put down her half eaten slice of cake, kissed Shane on the cheek, grabbed her bag, and raced to the front door.

"Hey, don't be too long." Shane called to her.

Claire half smiled. "I'll try not to be." she said. She opened the front door and it slammed behind her.

Again, the street either side of her was quiet like the dead. Except the dead around here weren't usually quiet in that sense. On the walk to the Day House, she noticed one of two things.

First, not only was it dark and there were no vampires around, but there were no sounds either. And second... when Claire looked in the windows of resident homes, there were no lights on, no signs of movement at all. This freaked her out, even more than earlier.

She reached the Day House, remembering she didn't have to walk down the dingy alleyway to where Myrnin's shed was. Where she worked. Claire remembered back to when she first moved here. Everyone telling her to stay away from that closed in alleyway. Now she had to walk it on a regular basis. Up the stairs to the front door, she knocked. Gramma Day, dressed in a robe and hair net, with slippers, opened the door for Claire.

"Hello my dear. Nice to see you." Gramma Day warmly greeted her. It was nice to see a smiling face once in a while. Claire smiled and stepped in and the door closed. "My dear, I don't suppose you would like some Lemonade?" The old lady looked sad. Since her granddaughter left on bad terms, to go to the bad side, she must be lonely.

"I'm sorry, I can't. I have an appointment with..." Claire pointed in the direction of the bathroom. "Maybe another day, yeah?" Claire smiled to show she was sorry, which she was. Lemonade with a semi-crazy old lady was way better and frankly, less scary, than seeing the head of all vampires and the woman in charge of her life indefinitely.

A moment later Amelie appeared outside of one of the doors. Claire wasn't paying attention and jumped. Gramma Day took it in her stride.

"Good Evening, Claire." Amelie's smile was just as strained as usual. She casually glided to where Claire was and brought a silky hand to touch Claire's arm, hinting for her to follow. Amelie looked at Gramma Day, "I hope you don't mind. Claire and I have some business."

Gramma Day didn't stay long enough to hear all of that sentence, she went back to her sewing in the living room.

"She's sweet." Claire murmured as Amelie started leading her to another room. It wasn't the bathroom this time. At first glance it looked like a pantry, but then the focus of the room changed. Yep, they were in Amelie's quarters now. Two smartly, but fierce, dressed bodyguards stood either side of her office desk.

"Claire, thank you for agreeing to see me." Amelie announced as she sat down behind her mahogony desk. Claire hovered over the chair opposite her but then decided it might be easier to sit.

"Well, I didn't have a lot of choice. You sent Oliver to deliver the message." Claire rolled her eyes in light humour but Amelie pursed her lips together.

"Well then, I appreciate your co-operation. The reason why I called for you is, as I'm sure you know by now, Myrnin has found a solution to the system. I am placing you in charge of it now."

Claire wanted to protest, but was there really any point? "Why can't Myrnin look after it? It's in his home. He finished it."

Amelie blinked, but showed no sign of letting up. "Myrnin may have finished, _Simon,_" She said it like the name was a strange taste on her tongue, "but you work for _me_, remember. Besides, Myrnin has other things to work on. You can check on _Simon_ every now and then. I don't suppose he'll need that much treatment." Her lips lilted into something sinister.

"When you say treatment, you mean... the same treatment Ava got?" Claire winced, looked at her wrist and gulped, hard.

The "treatment" Ava got was blood. Since Ava's brain was that of a vampires.

"I'm sorry this has come as such a shock to you, Claire." Amelie said with no sympathy in her tone.

"Shock? Why would I be shocked? I'm your toy and you make me give my blood to some sadistic machine that runs the town. Why would I dare be shocked?"

Amelie looked down briefly but then looked back at Claire with no hint of remorse and a glare that could put Oliver to shame but then it vanished in a second.

"You won't have to do it for long, if that makes you feel any better. The other thing I wanted to talk to you about was the cure to our illness. As you know, nearly all of Morganville vampire residents are fully cured now. But now there are more ill and quite frankly, rabid vampires in the town not far from here. You remember your trip out to Dallas, do you not?" Her eyebrows raised. Claire realised what she was getting at. That place was called Durram. Bishop, Amelie's crazy father went on a mission. He turned a few vampires who in turn got his disease. We'd managed to get most of them the cure, but several were left out.

Claire nodded understanding.

"Well I would like for you and your friends," continued Amelie, completely unaware of Claire's inner worry. "along with Oliver, of course, to go and give the cure to the remaining few who still survive. We've been getting reports of hassle from towns close by and we want to stop this before they enter Morganville. Am I clear?"

Claire nodded again. "Yes ma'am." She stood up, ready to leave before Amelie asked her to do anything else.

"Oh and Claire, like last time, I give you permission to leave Morganville. I do not, however, give you permission to leave and never return. You will receive passes in due course." Amelie cast Claire a stern expression, making the hairs on her arms rise just a little. "Run along now." Claire began walking to the door. "Before I forget, I believe it is your birthday today. Happy birthday, Claire. Make it count. You never know when you might just run out of birthdays to celebrate."

Claire opened the door and left, not looking back.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I own no characters :) Enjoy**

**Four**

Claire stepped out of the Day house and took a deep breath. It was now as pitch black as it could get around here. A street light every fifty yards or so. Not very promising.

She got to the head of the alleyway and paused. Claire thought now wasn't the best time to visit Myrnin but something bugged her. Was it something that could wait? Sure. But waiting meant it was just going to eat her alive, so to speak.

Nevertheless, she decided to go home, enjoy what was left of her so called birthday (Happy 18th to her. Yay.) and eat the rest of her cake.

What did Amelie mean by "make it count"? Was she trying to scare Claire? She didn't think she'd have to try hard since Amelie scared her frequently. Maybe Amelie was jealous that Claire was eighteen and she was... like what? A few thousands years old? That made Claire laugh, until she heard rustlings behind her and walked faster to the Glass House. The distance wasn't that far, but at night, it sure did drag on.

She reached the house and opened the door.

"Oh thank God, you're back safe! I was like, ready to call a search party or something." Eve announced as she closed the door.

"Yeah, just about. And I've not been gone long." Claire muttered as she dumped her bag and sat on the couch next to Shane. As she checked, it looked like no one had moved since she'd left. Except her parents. Which was a good thing, especially for what she had to tell them.

"Yeah, but half an hour seems a long time when it's with someone you hate." Shane pointed out. There was a chess set on a small coffee table in the middle of the room.

"Pawn to Bishop. Haha yes I get another one. Sucker!" Eve giggled and batted away Michael's Bishop with her Pawn. "Ironic, huh?" She eyed the chess board solemnly for a moment, then went back to her usual self.

"So how was Amelie?" Shane whispered in her ear while the other two played chess. It tickled slightly.

"It was... interesting." she admitted. "On the bright side, we get to go on another road trip, of sorts. Not sure when though."

Michael looked up from the board game to eye Claire suspiciously.

"I smell a catch coming on."

He knew her too well.

"Yeah, well, um, not sure if I should say anything though." Claire swallowed and fiddled with the end of her neckless Eve had bought her.

"Oh Claire, you can't say we're going somewhere and not tell us why!" Eve piped in humorously. She had given up the game and moved to sit next to Claire. Michael still giving her odd looks.

"I know. Well, you remember Durram?" They all nodded along with a few moans. Durram wasn't really a holiday vacation to remember.

"You remember the vampires that didn't get the cure?" Again, more nods. And even more moans, especially from Eve.

"Oh, no. Please, god, no." Eve held her head in her hands with exasperation. "I am not going back to that hell."

"Well..." Claire looked around and saw a unanimous vote. "I guess I'll be going on my own then. With Oliver. Because that's what Amelie has asked us to do. We're supposed to go back to Durram and give the rest of the remaining vamps the cure. Apparently some people, I'm guessing humans, have been complaining about them." Claire stood up and walked to the table by the stairs that had the cake, took a slice and went back to sit between Eve and Shane.

"And Oliver is going with us? Again?" Shane asked, thinking.

"Yep. Great, huh? We all get another adventure." Claire laughed to herself. She didn't know why she found it amusing. Maybe because she felt it was typical she couldn't even have a birthday without something going wrong.

"Not so much. You do remember what happened last time with Oliver?" Shane pointed out. He was combing her hair with his fingers.

"Yeah, but this is Amelie remember, I can't say no." Michael nodded along. "See, even Michael agrees."

"Actually, I'm just counting how many times Amelie asks you to do dangerous things. So far its a total of... 7, I believe." Shane laughed, but it was more a hysterical laugh not a ha ha funny.

"Well, that's all. So I'm going to bed now. G'night y'all." Claire stood up, grabbed her bag and walked to the stairs, still carrying the cake she never actually ate.

"Wait, wait. I'm coming with you." Shane called and followed her up the stairs. "What was that all about?" Shane asked as Claire collapsed on her bed after putting the cake on her bedside table for later. She did love cake, but when she had other things to think about, her appetite went downhill.

"What was what about?" Claire replied innocently. Shane lay down beside her, both staring at the ceiling as if stars would magically appear.

"You know what!" He turned to face her. Moving hair out of her face he bent over to kiss her gently. Claire blushed.

"I just didn't fancy getting the "Amelie takes advantage" lecture. I know she does. But as usual, if I say no, I could get killed. Or worse, - wait, that is the worst." She laughed and turned to face Shane properly. She bent in to kiss him again.

"Mmm" Shane moaned. Was it an encouragement moan or an agreement moan? Shane's arm reached out to grab her hip and he moved to top of her.

"Shane!" She giggled. "Now is not the time." Claire couldn't help but smile when trying to protest.

"Now is the time, birthday girl. You're officially legal! You know what that means?"

Claire thought for a second. "It means... I get to vote?" Shane kissed her again.

"No silly, and you can't vote until you're 21. No, it means you're not jail bait anymore!" He chuckled darkly and kissed her again, harder. Longer.

Claire stopped, "Oh yeah. After all this time, I'm 18."

They continued to kiss, never taking it any further until Shane put his hand under her top and Claire came down to reality. She wanted to. If anything, to forget all that happened today with Amelie. To forget just for one night that she was bound by duty.

"Mmm" she moaned into his mouth, lifting up his popular Killers t-shirt and over his head. No protests from Shane. Of course, why would he?

She laughed out loud when they broke apart and rolled him over to saddle him this time. She took off her blouse to reveal a red bra. Shane's eyes bulged.

"Wow." he cooed. Claire giggled more.

"You like?" she teased but didn't give him a change to answer as they regained kissing.

The night passed in bliss. Claire had that same feeling of comfort. Of love. Of just being in the moment and not caring about anything or anyone except herself and Shane. She knew the next day, nor the day after would be the same, so as Amelie said, she was making it count.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I own no characters. Enjoy :)**

**Five**

"Morning, sweet thang!" said Shane while Claire stretched, still tangled up in Shane's arms, in her bed.

"Oh shush, you. It's too early to be cheery." She sat up slowly, wiping the sleep from her eyes.

Shane patted her naked back. "Mmm looking good from the rear, Danvers."

Claire turned to frown at him, lightly whacking him on the head. He scowled mockingly but soon recovered by pulling her back to kiss her. The hot, morning-ness of his kisses made Claire feel funny.

"It's the weekend. You don't have to get up." He pointed out in between nibbling her ear.

"I know. I'm just kind of used to getting up early." She snuggled up to him more. "But this is so much more inviting." She smiled as Shane kissed her neck in small pecks. She shivered. It was only seven am but the sunlight shone brightly through the crack in the curtains.

Someone knocked on the bed room door, snapping them out of their luxury.

"Oi, don't panic. It's just me." Eve called through the door. "Just wondered if you wanted me to tell Amelie that you won't be doing her little... trip."

Claire shot out of bed and yanked on her jeans from the night before and found a clean tee in her cupboard. "Umm... Tell her..." Shane huffed and rolled over to get up out of bed as well, not hurrying at all. "Tell her, no... Wait... Stop it..." Shane tickled her legs as she bent over to put her shoes on. "I'll be right there!" Claire concluded.

Eve whistled and went back downstairs.

"Damn, I thought I'd had least one weekend with peace." Claire mumbled at Shane, who was still taking his time.

"As if." he replied and collapsed back on the bed, staring at the ceiling as though he didn't have a care in the world.

"Hey! You're coming as well. So get dressed... fast!" she pointed out and pulled his legs from the end of the bed.

"Oh maaan!" he moaned. Claire ran to the door and down the stairs to find Amelie sat on the sofa like it was her own personal throne. No one else sat with her. Instead, Eve stood at the far wall as far away from her as she could get, by the looks of it. Eve had a worried expression plastered on her face that suddenly changed into a wide, nervous smile when she noticed Claire running down the stairs as graceful as she could given the company they had. Shane bounced behind her, stopping abruptly when he noticed Amelie.

Amelie smiled. "Welcome Claire. I care you had a good birthday? Good." She continued without giving Claire time to register what she'd asked. "I believe I have some passes to deliver. Unfortunately Oliver is busy at present so I thought I'd take a stroll out and give these to you myself." Her smile turned chilling and handed over a silver envelope. It was sealed with a red stamp. Claire took the envelope wearily. It was like her life was in one of these small little envelopes and any moment could be opened and spilled.

Claire took the envelope and held it close to her chest, scared if she lost them she would get in trouble.

"Umm, thanks." she mumbled and quickly tried to regain composure. Amelie eyed her weirdly but showed no signs of wanting to say any more and turned to leave, then at the last minute turned.

"Oh Claire, I was serious about the other job I asked of you. If you could start as soon as possible, for example tomorrow, I would be very happy." With a graceful manner, she left the house.

Both Eve and Shane stared after her. This was no time for arguments. She would just pretend Amelie hadn't said anything else. She'd just left. Just opened that door and...

"What did Amelie mean about another job?" Eve asked, with slightly more temper than I would have expected.

Claire faltered. She tried to avoid confrontation by going back up to her bedroom. Unfortunately, Eve and Shane followed her straight into her room. She never even managed to get the door closed in time.

"Hey, don't walk away from me Claire. If Amelie is being serious about something, then it involves all of us whether you want it to or not. Get it?" Eve slammed herself onto Claire's bed and got comfortable. Claire walked over to the window so she didn't have to sit with them.

"It's nothing," she muttered. She felt Shane's presence behind her before he even touched her. "and I don't need anyone's help for this. It's my job, no one else's. Besides... It's hardly something any of you can do." She finished and turned to face Shane who was reaching out to hold her shoulder. He eyed her sadly but said nothing.

"Babe, just tell us. We won't put up a fight-" He turned to Eve when she gave a loud noise of protest, and glared, "So you can trust us to support you. _Both_ of us." He said the last part like he was etching it into stone. She guessed it was very hard for him to admit that some things were Claire's jobs alone.

She smiled gratefully. "I appreciate that. And just so you know, it really isn't a job either of you could do. It's a one man show, if you know what I mean. Honestly it's nothing to worry about. Perfectly fine." Claire started to ramble like usual when she was nervous about something. Or anything.

"Claire-bear... You're shaking!" Eve went over, nudging Shane out of way to hug Claire. She was indeed shaking. The whole situation that she was now tangled up in was catching up on her.

"I'm... I'm sorry. I don't even know why..." She let tears leave tracks down her cheeks as Eve continued to comfort her.

"Shh, shh. It's okay. We understand." Eve soothed. "Let's just get this trip over with. Although, we obviously have to wait until Michael is awake."

Shane eyed Eve as she looked out of the window behind Claire.

"Well it's good that I'm awake then. What's wrong Claire?" Michael approached the three of them from the door way.

Eve jolted away from Claire, exposing her tears. "Oh um, nothing." Eve realised her excuse wasn't working as Michael made his way over to Claire in a flash. He lifted her chin to look in her eyes.

"I-I'm fine. We have a trip to organise." said Claire. When Michael started to say something, she cut in with, "We have the tickets. Amelie came over earlier." He looked even more confused then.

"Apparently Oliver couldn't get his lazy ass over here, so Amelie decided to intrude herself instead." Eve finished. Michael hugged Eve in a warm embrace.

"Well, that explains most of it. But not why you're crying." Claire started to say she was fine when he held up his arms, "But – I won't question you. If you say it's nothing, then I won't worry." Although he gave her a look as if to say "but I will find out." and let it be.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six:

The next day, Oliver turned up before Claire had even made it out of the shower. She was getting ready for school when Eve banged on the bathroom door.

"What?" Claire moaned, opening the door with her hair wrapped in a towel and another towel wrapped around her body. Eve's mouth gaped for half a second before realising what she'd rushing upstairs for.

"Oliver's downstairs." Eve panted. She looked across between scared and pissed off. But irony brushed that off with her wearing a "I like death" tee and a miniskirt with crossbones stitched in patterns.

"Well..." Claire looked at her state and back at Eve. Eve blinked.

"Oh sorry. I'll let you get dressed." Eve stepped aside letting Claire close the door. A minute or so later she came out of the bathroom wearing a plain dark grey t-shirt and blue jeans. Her hair was still in a towel as it was far too wet to let loose.

She noticed Eve still upstairs, hovering by Claire's bedroom door, biting her nails.

"You didn't just leave Oliver alone downstairs, did you?" Claire asked hesitantly. Eve swallowed nervously and nodded. Claire sighed in resignation but continued to walk down the stairs. Oliver was sitting patiently in the same spot where Amelie had sat the day before. Wearing a black and blue checkered shirt and flared pants with a top hat, he looked almost like he was hitting a 70's reunion party.

"There you are. I was beginning to think i'd have to set something on fire to get your attention." Oliver quipped. But by the tone he used Claire guessed he actually would if he had the opportunity. And wasn't sensitive to fire.

"Yeah, well, i was in the shower." Claire glared at Eve, who moved quickly into the kitchen to grab her bag.

Oliver clasped his hands together, moment in thought. He looked at Claire with an impatient manner but didn't show any sign of wanting to hurry.

"I just came around to let you-" Oliver glared at the stairs as Shane hopped down, who obviously hadn't realised he was here judging by the curses he made under his breath. "-all know, that our arranged trip to Durram will be tomorrow at sundown."

Claire, Eve and Shane all looked at each other with a tension that was building every second. Michael was still asleep – or whatever vampires did in the day time – and therefore would have to be filled in pretty quickly.

"Cool. Well, thanks for letting us know. We'll pack light. Don't want to be there any longer than necessary." Shane piped in. he was wearing the same clothes as yesterday. Maybe he had slept in them?

"You do remember why you are going on this outing? It is not for leisure as i'm sure it has crossed your mind," Claire glanced to Shane for a second.

"Actually, we didn't really have Durram in mind when vacation was thought of, but i'm sure it can work." Shane interrupted again.

Oliver almost snarled with annoyance, "Well this is not a vacation. This is important and we must make this trip successfully. Otherwise all of us are in serious trouble. Do you understand?" he punctured those last words in the air as he stood up and loomed over them without even trying.

The three of them nodded, backing away a step.

"Well anyway," Oliver muttered, staring out of the window, "I better be going. I have other duties to complete. I look," he paused and pulled a restrained smile, "forward, to seeing you all packed and ready tomorrow evening." then he left the house quicker than he'd arrived.

"Well," Shane went over to the sofa, "that was... fun."

"Yeah, fun is a definite word for Oliver." Eve said as she joined him. "Claire, it's Sunday. Sit your ass back down!" she motioned for her to sit between them.

"If that's fun, i dread to think what boring is." she mumbled, and sat down. "Oh, I forgot it was Sunday. So many things happened yesterday, it's, y'know, thrown me." she turned to rest her head in the crook of Shane's neck beside her.

"So are you going to tell us what that other job is?" Shane mumbled beside her. Eve was busy plugging in the xbox.

Claire sat up, slightly ruffled by the change of subject. She just fiddled with her t-shirt and didn't look at him until he took her hand and rubbed the back like he always did when he was trying to comfort her.

"I'm sorry. If you really don't want to tell me, that's fine. I just.. worry." his face went sad for a moment until Eve interrupted by asking if he wanted to play 'Zombie Warrior'. Of course, he kissed Claire on the cheek and accepted Eve's challenge. He went to sit on the floor for a better TV view.

"Of course i want to tell you" Claire whispered under her breath. But Shane didn't hear her. He was far too engrossed in the game. She stood up and decided to go back to her room. Neither Eve nor Shane noticed she had left. And if they did, they didn't stop her.

When Claire got upstairs, she began to walk into her room, then decided to take a trip to the secret room. It was a brilliant room for peace and quiet and mainly used for Claire's dark thoughts.

Amelie used to use it for her hideouts when she originally lived here. Not so much anymore, Claire hoped.

She pressed the button to open the door and proceeded into the dark. There was a small light coming from the door until she made it to the chair and switched on the lamp. She almost jumped out of her skin.

"Amelie!" she shrieked, jumping a few steps back towards the steps. Amelie was lying on the sofa, reading a book. Well, right now she wasn't reading it. Amelie was currently giving Claire a look of pure contempt that it made her shiver.

"Claire." Amelie said while putting her book down and sitting up as smoothly as ever. "And what gives me the honour of having your company?"

Claire stood as still as stone. Partly scared and partly unsure of Amelie's company herself.

"I..I just came down to.. think." Claire hovered by the steps, then remembered that the door was now closed and Amelie was nearest to the release button. She relaxed a second, giving up.

"Well my dear, think away. I was just here to think myself, or," she pointed to her book, "at least, get away from society."

Claire smiled and walked around the room, aiming her view just right of the armchair where the button was.

"Yeah.." she mumbled. "Well, if you're here, then i don't want to disturb your peace." she went to press the button when Amelie was there in flash and closed the arm lid.

"If you don't mind, i'd like to have a word with you, Claire." she smiled down at her as Claire backed up and moved to sit on the chair instead.

Claire nodded and smiled back, but with a twitch of nerves.

"I know you're hesitant about a certain job i asked of you. But you must realise, it is nothing to be scared of." Claire winced at the vision and looked down, "Think of it as a blood test. Your blood can help run our system that in turn helps our town function." Amelie almost glowed with excitement, which made claire look uncertain.

"When Ava tested my blood, it hurt. So how can i not worry?" Claire meant it as a rhetorical question but Amelie frowned sympathetically.

"My dear, Ava was a reliability. She probably meant it to hurt. But if done right, it can be pain free. Almost like, what do humans use sometimes? Diabetes tests?" she looked to Claire for some kind of confirmation. Claire nodded. "See, so really, it shouldn't hurt much, if at all." she sat on the sofa and crossed her smooth legs.

Claire didn't feel any more relaxed about the situation.

"It's not just that that i'm worried about. This whole deal with the Durram vampires. Is it safe? I mean, you're not just sending me and my friends out there to be slaughtered, are you?" Again, she didn't really expect a reply, just confirmation that she wasn't getting her thoughts too deep. But surprisingly Amelie looked lost in thought herself.

"Claire, i know i may seem like the devil reincarnated to you. But please believe me when i tell you, that i would never intentionally set out to kill you or have you killed, unless you or anyone else gave me reason to. And as you know, in the past, you and your friends have been helpful to me, in ways you can't imagine. I only ask you of these quests, some might call it, because, although i may not show it sometimes, i do trust you. And between you and me, some of the other vampires, if i asked them to do what i asked of you, would probably work against me and use the vampires to their own ability." she smiled and patted Claire on the shoulder, care free.

Claire laughed nervously but suddenly felt grateful that Amelie was being surprisingly honest with her.

"In case anything, bad happens, you will make sure my parents are... safe?" Claire looked at Amelie like she was a person for the first time in a long time and then regretted it straight away.

"I will, as always, do my best." Amelie stood up then and walked over to another door on the other side of the room. "And, as always, i expect the same of you when doing these jobs. For now, i look forward to seeing you when you return. Good bye Claire." and she left through the door that would take her to where ever.

**i will have chapter 7 up soon. i've been ill recently (still am) so havent been in the writing spirit :s sorry. but i promise the next chapter will be up in the next couple of days AND WILL involve the trip! :D since i know a few people are getting impatient. xxx keeps reviewing! :D thanks**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven:

"Are we all set?" Michael appeared from upstairs with two suitcases. His own, and Eve's. As like their last trip away, Eve had decided to pack everything but the kitchen sink.

"I think so..." Claire said, dazed at the motion that they would be leaving for a mission any moment. Oliver walked in the open door as Michael was just going out to put the bags in the car.

"I hope so." Oliver interrupted. Obviously he heard what they were saying. "I want to leave in 5 minutes." he sat down on the sofa and watched as Eve, Shane and Claire all busied around trying to organise.

Shane picked up his Ipod and handed Claire her own. "Oh thanks, i must have left these... sometime." she left it at that and put her ipod and ear phones in her pocket ready to use.

By the time oliver counted down to 1 minute, everyone was actually surprisingly ready to leave. Claire had the passes at hand.

"I'll take those." Oliver snatched the passes out of Claire's hands before she could put them in her pocket. "Incase you forget." he added, smiling, which surprised her.

"Oh okay." Shane caught her arm and they stood at the sides while Eve dragged her feet out the door. It was just them two to leave.

"Wait, before we go." He kissed her hard on the lips. "Since i doubt we're going to get any privacy on this trip." He then kissed her again, but longer and more intimately. Oliver coughed from the doorway.

"Enough of that. We need to be going." Shane and Claire left the house, locking the door behind them.

Eve called from the window of her new Ford, "What took you so long?"

They got in the car beside Eve and shut the door. Oliver was already in the driving seat – he didn't trust Eve to drive – and Michael sat in the passenger seat.

"Seat belts." Oliver announced, and started the engine. The sun had just gone down, to leave an eery feel to the evening. The streetlights had begun to come on one by one, lightening the blackness of the night. Claire yawned.

"You humans, you really should organise your sleep patterns." Oliver mumbled as he pulled away from The Glass House.

"Our sleep patterns? HA. Look who's talking, coffin boy!" Eve joked, but Oliver glared at her from the rear view mirror. Although Michael sniggered quietly beside him. Oliver didn't like that.

"What? It's true. It's our fault we're going at night." he said, proving our point and smiling back at Eve. Oliver snorted and looked to the road with a stern expression.

The streets of Morganville were still as quiet as it was all weekend. As they went past house after house before reaching the sign that said 'Thank You For Visiting Morganville'

Claire began to worry even more about the task ahead.

The streetlights got more and more sparse and gradually they were in pitch black, with just their car headlights in the deserted road. Claire lent her head against Shane's shoulder and closed her eyes.

A bump in the road caused her to open her eyes, startled. She rubbed her eyes and tried to adjust to the dark that was swallowing them up. She couldn't see anything outside of the car and checked her watch. They had left at just gone 8pm.. her watch told her she'd been asleep only 20minutes. It felt like forever. Shane was asleep, resting his head on Eve's shoulder; who was also asleep against the cold window. They were lying like a domino set that had begun to fall. She smiled and stared out of the window. Blinking several times, she gave up. It was far too dark.

Claire bent forward carefully to speak to Michael.

"Hey," she said as quietly as she could, tapping him on the shoulder. His face was white against the darkness.

"Hey, how you doing?" he turned fully around with no problems and stared Claire in his eyes. Eyes that held sadness and pity in one.

"Good," she replied, struggling to stay forward against her seat belt, "how long we got?"

He looked at Oliver, who wasn't showing any sign of hearing them, until he tilted his head to the right and muttered "An hour" and then looked back to the road. He was so still, Claire wondered if he was sleeping with his eyes open.

Michael turned back to look back at Claire, rolled his eyes and smirked.

"We'll wake you when we're there. Go to sleep."

Claire nodded and lay back down beside Shane. Careful not to nudge him.

When Claire woke up again, the car had stopped. She blinked to clear her vision and looked around. Shane and Eve were still asleep, but neither Michael nor Oliver were in the car. By the looks of outside, or from what Claire could actually see, they were parked at the side of the road opposite a small 7/11.

She nudged Shane, despite how calm he looked as he slept.

"Shane?" she whispered. He didn't budge. She nudged him again. "Shane! Wake up!" she said louder, this time Eve woke up instead.

"Hey, what's going on?" she asked, rubbing her eyes. "Why have we stopped?"

Claire whacked Shane on the leg to wake him up. It seemed to do the trick.

"I don't know. I just woke up, myself. It seems our driver has gone for a walk. Michael isn't here either, as you can tell." she said dryly as Shane rubbed his eyes and then his leg.

He looked out of the car window. "Oh this does not look good."

As Eve and Claire followed his gaze, they saw four beefy looking men walking towards them. Eyes like fire and muscles ready to rip something. Most likely, them.

"What do we do?" Eve said in a small voice. Claire had the small feeling of De Ja Vu coming on again.

"I don't know, but i just hope Michael and Oliver get back in time before..." Claire didn't get a chance to finish because her wishes came true. Out of the darkness, behind the car, Oliver appeared, followed by Michael. The four men cast looks at them and then back at the car. They were at least 20 feet away. Michael stood in front of Eve's side of the car, blocking their view of the incoming fight.

"Leave, now." Oliver's voice boomed and travelled all around the surrounding areas. He stood several feet infront of michael. Claire could only see this because she bent forward and looked out of the drivers window.

One of the big guys laughed, not an amused laugh.

"Why should we? You're on _our_ land." he retorted. Only now she could see he was holding a pipe. The kind used in car fittings. The kind that is made of steel and heavy. Claire swallowed heavily and decided to sit back down.

Michael took a couple of steps forward, just enough so they could see through a gap past him.

"If you don't back away, you'll find out." Oliver replied smoothly. It was more threatening when he spoke smoothly. No trace of anger, no trace of annoyance. But with a hint of something that made the hairs on your arm raise ever so slightly. Claire had heard that tone all too many times. She was just glad it was now aimed at someone else. Unfortunately they would be on the brunt end if this 'talk' ended badly.

Another of the tough guys laughed this time. He wasn't holding anything but he did look bigger. More muscles. He was grinding his teeth, showing shiny gold front teeth.

"Oh tough guy, eh?" he commented, and nudged another guy next to him who wasn't saying anything. Just looking around with a slightly worried expression. As if he wasn't sure what he should be doing.

The four men looked startled for a moment, just staring at Oliver with wide eyes. They weren't laughing anymore. Whatever Oliver was doing, it was making them think twice. Unfortunately, the head guy decided he could take on two strong vampires. Claire wondered briefly if they had a death wish. These men couldn't have been older than 25 but they had the brains of a 10 year old. Even Eve was chanting quietly, "don't do it, dont do it, dont do it" to the men. Well, that's who Claire thought she was talking about.

Too late, Claire thought.

One of the men had come forward, challenging Oliver. Oliver, in the flash, had moved to grab the guy and ripped his throat open. From what Claire could see, given the blocking by Michael, the other 3 men were backing away. Their eyes wide with horror and pure shock.

Eve rolled down the window on her side, and whispered to Michael. He turned and for a second they were all frightened. Michael had his vampire-hunger look going on.

"Close the window! Now!" he snarled. Eve was well ahead of it. She didn't even bother to ask what was happening. Oliver was making that clear. With no help from Michael, he managed to kill all of the men without a hassle. They were still all glued in place.

Once Claire was brave enough to open her eyes, she saw Michael and Oliver get back in the car and start up.

**hey im sorry if this is a bit.. weird in the description/fighting sequence.. i've never been good at good fighting scenes. lol please review! :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**YEAH IM SORRY ITS BEEN SO LONG. BEEN WORKING ON OTHER FANFICS TOO. THANKS SOO MUCH TO ALL THE REVIEWS IVE HAD SO FAR... THAT DOESNT MEAN IT STOPS :P PLEASE CHECK OUT MY TWILIGHT FANFIC ASWELL IF YOU'RE A FAN. IF NOT.. WELL, STAY WITH ME! I AM GONNA GET TO SOME GOOD STUFF IN THIS STORY EVEN THOUGH I KNOW YOU THINK IT'S SLOW. I MEAN, COME ON! IF RACHEL CAINE ONLY DID A 13000 WORD BOOK YOU WOULDNT BE HAPPY! SO IM NOT GONNA LEAVE YA HANGIN'! **

**I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS CHAPTER! AND YES IT EXPLAINS WHY OLIVER AND MICHAEL LEFT, I KNOW A KIND OF LAME EXCUSE BUT IT WORKS I THINK.  
**

Chapter 8

"Where did you even go?" Claire screeched when Oliver began driving off again.

"Feeding" Michael said breathlessly despite not needing to breathe.

Shane looked disgusted, "You didn't bring any blood bags with you?"

"Didn't think." Michael admitted, and looked sorry for it.

"So... do i dare ask where you managed to feed?" Claire choked.

"Yes. Now sit back and shut up. We'll be in Durram soon and i need to calm down." ordered Oliver.

The rest of the ride – 20 minutes of it, in fact- went fairly calmly. No one spoke. Heavy breathing could be heard from Shane.

"Hey," Claire tapped shane on the shoulder, he looked to her with a tired but angered expression. "You okay?"

"No." he replied sharply. "They," he pointed to the back of Michael and Oliver. "could have got us killed." he combed his hair with his fingers, like he did when he was agitated. "All because they couldn't remember to pack pre-bottled blood!"

"Will you please drop it! We need to get to Durram without any more hassle and by the way you're going we won't succeed." Michael almost shouted, causing a cautious glare from Oliver for him to calm down.

"Chill dude. I'm dropping it. But for next time, please remember. So we're not left in the car some place in the middle of the fricking night ready to be killed!" Shane finished off and rested his head against Claire and closed his eyes.

Michael took a calming breath himself, sighed and turned to face the front. Eve – who had had her eyes shut the whole time through that argument – decided to open her eyes. She cast a glance to Claire and smiled weakly.

When they arrived at Durram, let's just say they realised they had before the battered looking "Welcome To Durram" sign came into view.

"Woah, what the hell?" Shane gasped.

The shops that were broken and almost derelict were now practically non existant as fires had been badly extinguished.

The roads were covered in obstacles made of old tires and car parts that led to the only garage left in the small town. All the shops that had been open before were now boarded up with "Closed" signs plastered all over.

And the smell...

"Jeez.. what the hell happened here? You think we got here too late?" muttered Shane when he managed to take his eyes away from the scene outside when Oliver pulled in front of the only building left still standing. Just about. The library.

"You guys stay here, i'm going to check the coast." Oliver motioned for Claire, Eve and Shane to stay put in the car but Shane had already got out and was walking along with Michael. Oliver rolled his eyes impatiently but didn't demand he stay. Eve looked at Claire worriedly. They both went after Shane before they were left totally alone.

"You scared?" Eve whispered as they walked side by side behind the others. The front doors werent open and no lights were on, which wasn't promising.

"Yeah, you?"

"Terrified" Eve answered when they managed to get around the back to the garage where they'd left a lot of the other vampires last time.

Michael stopped to let Oliver do the hard part, which was to open the doors and check for alarm bells.

"You guys okay?" he asked when Eve looked about to faint. Eve nodded a weak response but Claire could feel her hands shaking as Eve gave the death grip.

"You don't have to go with us if you don't want to. No ones going to force you." Claire said calmly and rubbed her hand to sooth her.

"No, i'm going to do this. Plus," she looked back to the car which was in pitch black now that the headlights weren't on anymore. "i really don't fancy being raw human for dinner." she made a laugh to ease the tension but it came out strained.

Claire and Michael sighed together, which made her grin, and they went into the garage where Oliver was trying to restrain a weak and very rogue, vampire.

"What's happened?" Clare managed to squeak to Oliver. He turned to scowl at her and put a finger to his mouth.

She nodded and kept hold of Eve who was still shaking but trying to prove bravado.

"Who are you?" A voice beside Michael spoke up. They had one dim light in the garage so she could just about make out the face that spoke. He was a new vampire but didn't appear to be ill.

"We've come to help the ones that are still ill." Michael replied. The new vampire noticed Claire and Eve beside him, they both looked for Shane but couldn't see him anywhere. He licked his lips.

"And you brought snacks for us, how very noble of you." he gave a creepy smile and took a small step towards them but a hand on the chest from Michael stopped him. "You can't have them all to your self young man. This is a teams job." the vampire licked his lips hungrily again at claire and pointed. "i'll take her first, she looks juicy." and went to lunge for claire who managed to dodge quickly enough but didn't need to because Michael stood in the mans way.

"They are not food. They are with me." Michael said with a steely voice and the vampire looked at him confused and completely pissed off.

He walked away but not before he glared greedily at Claire and Eve who both gulped and took a heavy sigh to relax. Michael caught their shoulders, "Are you okay?" he asked while scanning the room for Shane.

"Yeah, just about." said a shaky Eve. "Where's Shane? He was here when we walked in."

Claire noticed Michael looking in Olivers direction and then frowned.

"I don't... know." he wandered off, leaving Claire and Eve alone, to Oliver.

He obviously realised what he did because he turned around to motion for them to stay still. But Eve's eyes wouldn't keep still as they scanned behind and in front every second. Claire took a deep breath to try to relax but everytime she relaxed, a feeling of crawling ants would get her riled up again.

"I really much learn to say no to Amelie."

Eve laughed, but shakily. "Oh yeah, and i wonder how that conversation would go? Oh i know, 'i'm not going Amelie,' 'Oh well in that case, you won't mind dying?' and then all hell breaks loose."

Claire rolled her eyes at the drama queen but some part of her couldn't help but think that she was on to something.

A few minutes of vampire watching, they noticed Shane being dragged, almost by the neck, by Michael who was giving him a stern warning by the looks of his face.

"Chill man, they weren't hurting me." he held out his arms and showed his stomach, "See, no bites." and proceeded to show his neck. No marks.

"Well, who knows what would have happened if i hadn't come looking. Seriously, this isn't a laughing matter. Some vampire was ready to kill Claire, and you want to go laughing around? Grow up!" Michael almost stomped, but by the pale expression of Shane, the message got through.

He went and wrapped his arms around Claire, hugging her tightly and kissing her head like a baby.

"Hey," she laughed, "I'm fine okay. I was worried about you though, big boy." Claire teased and kissed him on the lips which made her feel more secure.

"I just worry." Shane mumbled and let go of a reluctant Claire. "Okay so are we doing this thing?" He asked Michael.

"Yeah, Oliver is doing it now." he shrugged. "I don't get why Amelie asked you all to come along. I mean, how would you be able to do it? They'd just end killing you all." he made a laugh, despite the glare Shane made, but they nodded agreement anyway.

Oliver stood up and walked their way with a sour look on his pale face.

"Are you kids just going to stand there like waiting cattle or are you actually going to help?" he said matter of factly. Claire looked confused at Michael who was also confused.

"You can't expect them to try and inject these vampires? That's like, suicide, man! C'mon, i'll help." he grabbed the bag Oliver was holding and started to walk to one lone vampire about 30 yards away. He was curled inwards and not looking at anyone.

"You aren't helping. They are." Oliver pointed to Claire, Eve and Shane who were huddled together looking scared now.

"You can't be serious!" Michael almost shouted.

"I am. Amelie didn't send them here to chauffeur _me_, they were sent to help. So help is what i expect."

"Oh man!" Shane moaned.

Michael took Oliver to the side to whisper something to him. A groan reply from Oliver, a look in the their direction and they soon returned for Oliver to tell them, much to his annoyance, that they could stand guard while he give the drugs.

Claire thought doing the drugs was the easy part. Getting out alive, well, that was something none of them could predict.

**really sorry for a delay between this chapter and others, i am currently away on holiday for a few weeks so unfortunately wont be able to update properly, apart from adding onto other files like this because i dont have the correct software AND the time, tbh. i am all the time jotting down ideas and also coming up with new stories. please continue to be beauties and read and review like you do best and i love you all for it! dont give up on me :s I LOVE YOU ALL! :D xxx**


	9. Chapter 9

**OKAY, REALLY REALLY really sorry for the looooooong delay on updating this story. i know i owe you guys a good one. and thankyou so much for the wonderful reviews. i hope you all like this chapter, i know i did. there are reasons for my long delay, but i wont go into them. please r&r! xxx**

Chapter 9

"All done." Oliver announced after half an hour of them standing by the doors, huddled together. Even though they were protected by Michael, it's wasn't like he was all that experienced in fighting off other wilder vampires.

Oliver gathered up the equipment bag and shooed them to the door to leave. A hand blocked the way. A very dirty hand, that led to a very dirty arm and body.

"I don't think so"

It was the same vampire who tried to attack Claire earlier. He stood in front of Shane who had been about to open the garage door.

Michael pushed in front of Shane who was biting his lip and stepping back slowly.

"We don't want any trouble, so we'll be leaving now" he said sweetly and proceeded to open the door to the night. The unknown vampire, in a flash, grabbed michael by his jacket and yanked him away from the door, making him skid on the floor near the back of the room. Eve gasped out loud which didn't help matters. Claire tried to quieten her from hyperventilating and shane was turning a shade of red which was unhealthy.

"What the hell?" shane shouted aghast. Oliver stepped in front of him in another flash, baring his teeth.

"Back away, or we're going to cause pain." He mimicked cracking his knuckles and hissed. The vampire in front of him, looking unaffected by the scene, smiled.

"Calm down, i haven't introduced myself." he put out his hand for Oliver to shake, "I'm Montgomery,"

Oliver snarled and in a moment that was too fast to register, grabbed his arm and flung him across the room.

"Run!" he said when he turned around, just loud enough for them to hear. Shane opened the door at the speed of light, Claire behind him, and started running to the car.

"Michael!" Eve screeched in the doorway when Shane was at the car, Claire paused a few feet away.

"He'll be okay, just run..." Claire grabbed Eve by the arm so they could close the door just as one of Mont's friends could peep through. There was a weak light coming from a streetlight so all Claire could see were shadows.

With the door closed, Eve let Claire drag her to the car which was still parked by where the statues used to be.

"You really have bad common sense." Shane said, catching his breath when he sat behind the wheel.

Eve sat in the back seat.

"Sorry for wanting to save my boyfriend, jerk!" she said through tight lips. Her gaze was out the window, trying to see the garage doors. "I can't see anything. I hope he's okay." she said to herself.

Shane blinked, trying to see out into the dark. "He better be." he whispered, just loud enough for Claire to decipher.

"Shane, i think.. i think we should go back for him." Claire said weakly. She knew it was suicide, but Claire couldn't just sit here waiting for something to find them. It was even worse than suicide, if that was possible.

His eyes bulged and shook his head. "No way! I know you care about him as well, but there's no way i'm going to save a vampire's ass when he can look after himself!" he said, starting the engine, making the car boom in the night. Eve's head shot through between them and pulled Shane by the shirt. "You wimp. You don't just ditch your best friend because you're too scared. I'm scared, but i'm a girl. Now turn the engine off before i have to do it myself. And trust me, there'll be no one to save you from me." Her face was extremely white against the harsh blackness of the night. Shane took a deep breath and turned the car keys back so the engine went silent. Everything felt eerier than it did before.

Eve let go of Shane's tshirt and smiled, but only for a second. Suddenly they heard a loud rustling sound coming from behind the car. Eve turned her head like a deer in headlights.

"W-What was that?" she stuttered and nervously bit her already chipped nails.

Claire opened the door and peeked out. Eve started whispering frantically about her being crazy.

"Shh." Shane said to Eve. She shut up.

Claire couldn't see anything, but that didn't mean anything. It was 3 in the morning and pitch dark and she didn't have vampire senses.

She popped her head back inside and closed the door. After taking calming breathes, she turned to Shane.

"I think we better, erm, leave." Claire said just as someone rapped on the window. They all jumped, Eve screaming in the process.

It was Michael.

"Everyone, calm down. It's just Mic..." Claire began, but before she could finish, something had made Michael's eyes widen and gasp, falling to the ground. Eve screamed louder this time.

It was Mont. He was now standing outside the car, eyes wide and sparkling, teeth showing in the moonlight. Hungry.

"I think now's a good time to turn that engine on, Shane." Eve whimpered from the backseat. He hastily did as she said, not even daring to make a snidy remark. His hands were shaking so much.

"Quick!" i shouted as Mont tried to get Michael out the way, who was trying to stand back up and fight him.

The engine made a revving noise and Shane punched his foot down on the gas. They sped away from the garage.

"Phew. Glad that's over." Shane said shakily. They weren't away far before headlights glared in their back window from behind. "Shit!" he exclaimed, pushing faster on the gas.

Eve turned around in her seat to see what was happening. "Oh no. It's Mont. He's driving one of the vans. Crap!" she cried.

"How can you tell?" Shane asked, still punching the gas.

She poked her head through, "Because he's got his head stuck out the window and is laughing like a crazy man on steroids. That's how." She sat back down, and what looked like praying.

"Where's Oliver when you damn well need him!" Claire muttered. Oliver was always there when they didn't want him, but never there when they did. It was so... him.

"Well, we'll try and lose him. I don't know how good his driving skills are, but mine are awesome. Hold on girls." and Shane sped faster along the main town road back towards Morganville. If anything could save them, it would be Amelie. She hoped.

"We're never gonna make it in time!" Eve said shrilly. Shane shook it off and concentrated on trying to lose the rapidly closing in car.

A few miles down the road, they passed a police car. It didn't look like much, but it might just distract Mont. Shane began to slow down and stop by the police who were flashing their lights at them now.

When they got out the car, they kept a weary eye out for Mont who was stopping as well.

"You guys know you're doing well over 100?" a chubby man with overnight stubble asked, wearing full police uniform. He was holding a flash light and had a gun attached to his belt.

"Sir, this man keeps chasing us. We had to." Eve said innocently, and pointed to Mont who was now getting out the van and walking towards them and the police man with a relatively normal expression on his ugly beaten face. Shane looked confused.

"I'm sorry, police officer. Is there a problem here?" Mont asked, all evil presence gone from his manner. Eve rolled her eyes.

The police man looked stern and Claire considered backing away but noticed Mont kept on looking at them every other second. It was impossible. One wrong move, they were dead. The police man was just a side dish to him, they were the main course.

"I'm afraid i'm going to have to take these kids and yourself downtown. They say you were chasing them. Is that true?"

Mont considered this for a moment before baring his teeth. The police man stepped back. Mont stepped towards him. It was like a game of chess for what seemed like forever. Then Mont seemed to consider something else, and for some reason, stuck his hands out.

"Yes sir. I am very sorry. I don't know what came over me." the police man looked taken aback by his confession, but promptly put a set of handcuffs on him. When he got out a new set for each of them, Shane spoke up.

"It's okay sir, we'll go quietly." he said, shaking his head.

The officer looked confused, but nodded in agreement and showed them all inside the police car.

Mont sat beside Claire with a greedy eye. This was going to be a long journey, where ever they were going.


	10. Chapter 10

**OMG i am so very sorry it's taken so freaking long for chapter 10. and to all my readers and those that have left reviews over the past 9 chapters... i love you all. I suppose i should explain that this is the final chapter of my Morganville adventure. Yes it's been a long journey and i have enjoyed it, but it has come time to end. i have waaaay too many fanfictions to be getting on with. i know this is a short chapter and to be honest i tried to rap it up as best and quickly as i possibly could. Please, if you liked this story, check out my other fanfictions and let me know what you think. again, it's been a pleasure to write this story for you all and i look forward to writing more in the future. :) (possibly after i read Ghost Town :P so tune in soon!)**

Chapter 10

"You four wait there." the police man said, getting out of the car once he pulled into the local police station of Dunsford, a town that was about 15 miles out of Durram. Claire was eerily surprised by how normal Mont was behaving. In some ways he reminded her of Myrnin. Crazy some moments, and then calm and polite in others. But since she didn't know this Mont guy very well, no amount of assuming was going on.

They had all squeezed in the back seat and for the whole journey, Mont stared straight ahead. Not once licking his lips in anticipation like they all expected or giving them evil looks of eagerness. It was almost like he didn't think of them as food anymore. Maybe he thought of the police man as a better substitute? The thought crept up in Claire's mind like a firework being lit with no warning. This was the weirdest situation ever.

She turned to Eve who was sat on her right side against the door. She had her head down, eyes closed. Shane was on Mont's other side, against the other door. He was staring out of the window. Staring straight ahead, trying not to get Mont's attention, despite the fact he was staring out of the window as well, at a bunch of officers smoking outside of the police office, Claire nudged Eve. She looked up slightly, her expression sombre. It was past midnight. The moon shone brightly on the building making it loom that much bigger than it was.

The police man walked back towards the car and opened Shane's door first.

When they'd all got out he said, "Alright, you all need to go inside, fill out some paper work and -" the cop didn't get a chance to finish before Mont lurched onto him, fangs into his neck. Luckily Shane had moved to meet with Claire and Eve on the side in time.

There was no denying the urge to run as Mont got busy draining the policeman dry. Unfortunately, there wasn't anywhere _to_ run, since it was pitch black at night and they hadn't a clue where they were, other than some lonely village of Dunsford.

Claire leaned into Shane after they'd crept backwards a few steps towards the police building. "What do we do now?" she asked, a panicked look upon her almost translucent face. The doorway lights of the police entrance cast an eerily glow upon their faces. Making them look like ghosts. It wasn't far from what they felt.

"Well, something tells me we won't get far." they all looked to where Shane was pointing, Mont had drained all the police that remained outside and began to stroll on inside, stunning a few men hanging by the doorway. They had seen the whole spree, their eyes not blinking.

"Dude, we better leave soon or we're next.." Eve whispered, her hand gripping Claire's.

Moments later, it seemed their wishes were answered.

"Um, who's that?" Shane asked breathlessly in Claire's ear as they lent against the wall.

Michael and Oliver appeared from behind a huge tree off in the distance. Claire was surprised he could see this far away.

"You guys okay?" Michael said quietly to them once he'd reached them. Claire and Eve nodded but Shane was frantically shaking his head.

"Dude, dude, dude. We need to seriously get out of here!"

"Ahh i wondered when i'd have a challenging fight again. I see you've come back for your dinner?"

Mont walked casually up behind Michael. Oliver came in between him and Mont, growling.

"Oh and you brought your friend. How quaint." Mont didn't even budge but merely smiled innocently and then tried to swipe Oliver out of the way. And failed.

Oliver grabbed him by the arm and threw him into the car, and said "You forget. I'm a few hundred years older than you." then smiled.

Michael grabbed Claire, Eve and Shane quickly and shuffled them down the road, as fast as he could given the difference between human speed and vampire speed, towards the bushes in which michael had appeared. Behind the bushes was a Toyota waiting for them, engine on.

"Wait.. how?"

"Don't ask. Just get in!" He pushed them into the back seat and drove at top-speed around the corner to where Oliver was currently beating the shit out of Montgomery.

"Damn... that's what i call a showdown!" Shane said, awe-inspired.

"Don't get any ideas, big boy." Claire muttered, nudging him in the side.

Oliver managed to destroy Mont but not without losing an ear in the process and a bloody eye. Eve cringed at all the blood. "Jeez... well at least he won't hear anything we say so well.."

"I heard that!" Oliver remarked a second later as he opened the passenger door and got in. He turned to Michael, "I dumped him in the trash. I've had enough trouble for one day."

Michael nodded, "Home?" he asked everything.

A round of nods and "Yeah!" and he hit the gas.

"So, did you get the job done?"

They sat around a mahogany desk in Amelie's office. She paced back and forth behind it and looked wistfully between the 5 of them.

"We did." Michael said confidently.

"Poor Oliver... will you be okay?" she asked, noticing his missing right ear. He scowled as best he could with a still swollen eye. He hadn't managed to have any blood before arriving back to Morganville.

"Yes, i will." he said stiffly.

Amelie's mouth curved slightly in amusement, then instantly went back to seriousness.

"Well, now that that's settled. I hope to never have a problem like this in the near or distant future. You are dismissed."

As they all left the office and Grandma May's house, and Oliver went back to his home, Claire sighed, wrapping her arms around Shane. "Well, what a birthday. Let's pray next year isn't quite so dramatic."

"I'll drink to that!" Shane and Michael announced. Eve looked at him sceptically.

"I mean't, um, i'll.."

She smiled, "I know what you meant!" and hugged him as they walked back to the Glass House.

**THE END! 3 **


End file.
